<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寡红】ASMR by Dimo82929</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287506">【寡红】ASMR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929'>Dimo82929</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*520贺文<br/>*之前的斯文败类梗<br/>*ASMR主播寡x小粉丝（痴汉）红<br/>*内有道具Play，注意防雷，慎点<br/>*会有后续</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寡红】ASMR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*520贺文<br/>*之前的斯文败类梗<br/>*ASMR主播寡x小粉丝（痴汉）红<br/>*内有道具Play，注意防雷，慎点<br/>*会有后续</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are amazing…”</p><p>    Wanda侧躺在柔软的大床上，刚刚洗过澡的身体蒸腾着热气，沐浴露清新的椰子香气飘散在她的鼻息间。</p><p>    她半阖着双眼，淡绿色的虹膜倒映着手机屏幕上的红发女人，耳机中不断传来那女人的低语，还有修长手指搔过麦克风的摩擦声。</p><p>    “Sleep…”那女人性感的嘴唇微微开合，柔软的化妆刷轻轻扫过屏幕“Relax…”</p><p>    “哈啊…”Wanda的脸颊逐渐开始发烧，眼底的湿润顺着眼角滑落下来，无声无息地流淌进发丝，她呜咽着夹紧双腿，埋在腿间的手不自觉地加快了速度，整个身体在瞬间紧缩在了一起。</p><p>    “Good night…”画面中的女人对着镜头微笑着，夹在指间的淡粉色化妆刷蹭过屏幕，视频戛然而止。</p><p>    Wanda喘息着歪过头用枕头擦掉眼角的热泪，塞在体内的手指也缓缓抽了出来，腿心的敏感还在瑟瑟发抖，她闭上眼睛裹紧了被子，空气中弥漫起荷尔蒙的香气。</p><p>    视频中的女人叫Natasha，是Youtube上很知名的ASMR主播，Wanda第一次见到她本人是在一家古典的书店，虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，但那女人翘腿端坐在皮质沙发上一边推着金丝眼镜一边看书的模样却深深刻在她的脑中，再配合上她在视频中那低沉性感的嗓音，Wanda很确定自己已经迷恋上她了。</p><p>    Wanda做梦都没有想过自己会迷恋一个人到这种程度，通过对方在Instagram上更新的日常，她几乎拜访过所有她打卡的地方，看她看过的书，点她拍过照片的美食，甚至连窗帘，床单，沐浴露都买了同款。</p><p>    更重要的是，她开始听着Natasha的ASMR自我慰藉，她简直爱死了在颅内高潮时达到顶峰的感觉，每当她从欲望的浪潮中跌落下来时，那人温柔的嗓音都会像是一片轻柔的羽毛，将她稳稳接住，接着带着她沉浸在高潮的余韵中沉沉睡去。</p><p>*</p><p>    今天是五月二十号，一个平淡的工作日。</p><p>    Wanda在经过一天的忙碌后拖着疲惫的身体坐进车里，在等待红绿灯的间隙，ig的通知便蹦了出来，看着上面的ID，Wanda立刻拿起手机点了进去。</p><p>    是Natasha更新了快拍。</p><p>    “Hi！”视频中的女人拨动着她肩头动人的红发“我已经搬进新房子了！最新的视频也已经在压制了，期待你们的反馈哦…”</p><p>    原本专心欣赏Natasha精致面容的Wanda却在看到她身后的落地窗后愣了一下，那庭院的景色和喷泉的摆放方式与她的好友Carol家如出一辙，这样的发现让Wanda的心跳莫名地加快，鬼使神差地，她再次发动了车子，却直接调了个头，向反方向驶去。</p><p>*</p><p>    再经过反复确认后，Wanda几乎可以肯定面前的建筑正是Natasha的豪宅，这里距离Carol家并不远，庭院的设计风格看上去都差不多。</p><p>    看着门口的木牌子上写着的Romanoff，Wanda忍不住又是一阵欣喜，左右张望了一下后，她大着胆子走进了对方的院子里。</p><p>    在她回过神来时，半个身子已经钻进了Natasha家浴室的小窗户里，迟来的后悔让她想要退出去，可在抬头看到那曾在对方的照片中见过的化妆镜后，Wanda还是爬了进去。</p><p>    看着陈列在架子上的各种沐浴露，Wanda兴奋地拿出手机拍了起来，心中的负罪感也消失的无影无踪。</p><p>    “WTF？！”</p><p>    背后突然的惊叫声让Wanda猛地一震，她看着镜子中自己身后的酒红色身影连忙转过身来，手机也在慌乱中掉落在了浴室的瓷砖上。</p><p>    “你怎么进来的？”Natasha看着对方惊慌失措的模样，眉头不悦地皱了起来“Wait…我见过你…”</p><p>    还没等Wanda因为对方的这句话感到开心，那人便继续说了下去“你是一直跟踪我的那个人，是吗？”</p><p>    “我没有跟踪你…”Wanda小声说着，身体不安地靠在水池上，在对方冲自己走来时甚至不安地坐了上去。</p><p>    Natasha捡起地上的手机，挑眉看着屏幕上的照片“那你能解释一下这个吗？”</p><p>    “那…那是…”Wanda咬紧下唇，低着头不敢看她「她是生气了吗…天呐，她生气的样子都好美…」</p><p>    “看来我有必要报警了…”手机在Natasha手中转动了一下，被收在胸前，一直发呆的Wanda瞬间回过神来“What？！不…求求你不要报警！”</p><p>    Wanda着急地站起身，却因为距离Natasha太近而又坐了回去“抱歉，我只是…我只是…”</p><p>    Natasha饶有兴趣地看着她惊慌失措的模样，看着她因为急于解释而染上水雾的浅绿色眼睛和泛红的脸颊「还挺可爱的…」</p><p>    “或者你也可以用别的方式补偿我。”不知是不是错觉，Wanda感觉那红发女人坏笑了一下。</p><p>    “至于之后要不要报警，就要看你的表现了…”那金丝眼镜的镜片反射着浴室的灯光，让Wanda有些看不清她的眼神，但那优雅低沉的嗓音却迫使着她默默点了点头。</p><p>*</p><p>    “所以…”Natasha的手指顺着Wanda的鼻尖轻轻滑下来“你喜欢我的声音？”</p><p>    “唔…”一丝不挂躺在柔软大床上的Wanda口中叼着一颗镂空的口球，双手被皮制的绑带束缚在床头，红着脸点了点头。</p><p>    Wanda从来没有想过，这个女人温文尔雅的表面下居然是这样的一副模样，当她带着自己走进她的工作室后，不等她感叹那些高级的收音器和摄像机，便被拉进了隔壁的小房间里。</p><p>    “你的身体…我很满意…”Natasha的手指已经滑过她的胸口，接着在她小腹的凹陷轻轻磨蹭“也许我们应该从温柔的方式开始……不过…”</p><p>    那只手突然探进她被迫张开的腿间，有些用力地捏住那颗小核，刺痛伴随着快感让Wanda忍不住闷哼一声，Natasha轻笑着抬起手摘下挂在鼻梁上的眼镜“坏孩子不该被温柔对待…”</p><p>    眼前被蒙上了一层薄纱，视线变得模糊起来，隐约能看到那人从床边取下了什么东西，接着岔开腿将腿心贴近了她的脸。</p><p>    熟悉的沐浴露香气伴随着荷尔蒙的味道挑逗着Wanda的感官，然而不等她害羞，那人便用力坐了下来，水润柔软的花瓣蹭过她张开的嘴唇，在那镂空的口球上来回摩擦，黏腻的水声一点一点地击垮着Wanda的理智。</p><p>    “嗯～”Natasha仰着头，腰肢轻轻晃动着，口中发出愉悦的呻吟。Wanda也忍不住想要把腿夹紧，可紧绷的绑带却不肯遂了她的心愿，于是她只能双腿打开着，徒劳地缩紧自己酥麻的甬道。</p><p>    红发女人的动作愈发快速，Wanda的上唇不时地触碰到那越来越肿胀的花核，那花瓣中溢出的汁液也顺着口球与嘴唇的缝隙流进她口中。</p><p>    “哈啊…唔！”Natasha浑身颤抖着从她脸上弹起，双手扒在床头喘息着，待到呼吸平复下来，便从收回腿，从床下拿起了一个让Wanda面红耳赤的道具。</p><p>    “害羞了？”Natasha看着Wanda眼底闪过的惶恐，弯下腰去亲吻着她的脸颊“相信我，不会痛的。”</p><p>    Wanda隔着薄薄的布料，眼看着对方将那根白粉色粗长的一端埋进体内，低沉的呜咽声让她的身体逐渐发烫，当Natasha放开双手时，她感觉自己的小腹一阵收缩，那早已一塌糊涂的腿心再次吐露出一股蜜液。</p><p>    Natasha弯下腰亲吻着她的额头，略显坚硬的橡胶腺体顶端戳在她的胸口，不知道是不是错觉，Wanda甚至看到那腺体前段的小口在往外渗出白色的黏液。</p><p>    被各种液体沾染的口球被取了出来，Wanda扯动了一下酸痛的嘴角，却被捏着下巴仰起头，下唇被狠狠咬住吸吮，刺痛让她忍不住发出痛呼，身上的人却不肯松口，直到尝到了一丝腥甜才满足地抬起头。</p><p>    “怎么？”看着那人满是水汽的眼中透出的委屈，Natasha坏笑着舔舔她的鼻尖“后悔了？嗯？”</p><p>    Wanda默默摇摇头，带着血口的嘴唇微微瘪了起来，Natasha跪坐在她的腿间，在低下头是却惊喜地吹了个口哨“我还以为需要用到润滑剂的…”</p><p>    看着对方满脸的揶揄，Wanda几乎想要就这么晕过去，可那敏感的花瓣却在对方的手指触碰到后又痉挛着收紧起来。</p><p>    “喜欢ASMR是吗？”Natasha伏下身子，舌尖舔过她的耳廓“我还没试过舔耳，你可以提前感受一下…”</p><p>    那柔软滑腻的舌尖灵活地在她的耳边流窜，身体也在同时被拓开，Wanda难耐地弓起身体，因为兴奋而高高挺立的乳尖在对方衣服上轻轻擦过，轻微的快感让她难耐地呻吟出声。</p><p>    “闭上眼睛…”Natasha的声音也掺上了一丝轻喘，那埋进她体内的假腺体也用力碾过她紧致的肉壁，酸胀的感觉让Wanda不安地扭动起来，这和自己的手指相比差的太多了，那好像永远不会停止的进入让Wanda有一种自己要被刺穿的感觉。</p><p>    Natasha含吮着她发烫的耳垂，指尖在她饱满的乳房揉捏，指腹还在摩擦着上面的红果，腰腹的肌肉紧绷起来，将那粗长的腺体完全顶进了Wanda的身体。</p><p>    “嗯…啊…好胀…”Wanda抽噎着想要躲开却无济于事，那人轻笑着用自己红发的底端轻轻刮蹭着她的乳尖“喜欢摩擦音吗？”</p><p>    话音一落，体内的巨物便突然抽动了起来，那上面仿真的凸起随着对方的动作勾动着她甬道上方的敏感，酸胀，刺痛，伴随着快感让Wanda认不住低吟出声“不…啊…慢…慢点……”</p><p>    “你要满足我的，不是吗？”Natasha捏着她的脸颊迫使她望着自己，那双仿佛拥有魔力的绿宝石牢牢地撰住Wanda的眼睛，有力的腰肢逐渐加快了速度。</p><p>    Wanda很快便沉溺在了她的给予中，双手和双腿想要攀附在对方身上，却又被紧紧束缚住，只能被动地承受，这让她从鼻腔发出一声委屈的轻哼。</p><p>    可爱的小动作并没有逃过Natasha的眼睛，她轻笑着抬起手解开了她四肢的桎梏，那人便立刻抬腿夹住了她的腰，身体下意识地迎合着她的动作，甚至那双手也隔着她薄薄的衣服捏上她的胸口。</p><p>    看到对方并没有制止她，Wanda大着胆子撕开了她的纽扣，将她黑色的蕾丝胸罩推了上去，接着仰起头一口将那粉嫩的花珠含进口中，然而刚刚被口球折磨过的小嘴还不能好好地将那里含住，于是透明的涎液便顺着她的嘴角滑落下来。</p><p>    Natasha有些激动地抱紧她，深深抵了进去，埋在自己体内的那一小段则重重戳在敏感点上，留在外面的凸起也很好地照顾到了她的花核，内在的刺激让她忍不住发出了一声性感的低吟。</p><p>    Wanda的双手顺着她凸起的肋骨抚摸到她背后，延着她精致的脊椎推动着向下，罩住她挺翘的双臀用力揉捏。</p><p>    因为外力的作用而被扯动的甬道不规则地挤压着体内的道具，Natasha抽噎着倒吸一口凉气，身体下意识地向后退去，可那埋在Wanda体内的另一端却因为对方太过紧张而被紧紧吸住，体内的凸起用力勾过她的敏感点，几乎让她就这样释放出来。</p><p>    “哈啊…放…放松点…”Natasha颤抖着抱紧Wanda，腰肢的动作也缓慢下来，紧绷着身体的Wanda听话地仰起头亲吻着她，随着呼吸的节奏放松着腰腹，穴道缓缓收缩着张开，努力适应着体内的硬物。</p><p>    “好乖…”Natasha吸吮着她残留着血腥味的饱满下唇，身体再次顶弄起来，那双攀在她臀峰的手也逐渐放松了力道，夹在腰间的腿却缓缓收紧。</p><p>    Wanda的身体绵软无力地陷进床垫，放任淫荡的呻吟声溢出，清澈的绿眼睛弥漫起情欲的浓雾，欲望的火焰从她的眼底释放，将她娇艳欲滴的脸颊染上一层樱花色，眉眼间流转的魅惑让Natasha的心脏几乎要骤停。</p><p>    原本只是想要玩弄对方的心思被逐渐摧垮，Natasha此刻只想更加用力地要她，想要看她被自己逼到疯狂的模样。</p><p>    动人的娇喘逐渐急促，软软的求饶完全激起身上人的征服欲，饥渴的甬道被蹂躏到再也承受不住，Wanda终于颤抖着哭出声来，高潮的电流支配了她的大脑，在她的四肢百骸不停流窜，可那人却不肯停下，只想让她在欲火中被烧成灰烬。</p><p>    “不要！”高潮后敏感的身体被继续折磨，Wanda奋力推搡着对方的身体，却又被狠狠拉起来，跪趴在床垫上。</p><p>    空虚的花瓣颤抖着开合，像是在做着无声的邀请，Natasha不管不顾地冲了进去，耻骨与她充满弹性的臀肉相互拍打着，Wanda痉挛着攥紧床单，潮吹的感觉让她几乎要失去意识，可那人却用力咬住她的肩胛骨，将那硬物深深抵进她的身体里慢慢磨蹭。</p><p>    “啊…”得到慰藉的Natasha身体颤抖着抱紧身下的女人，腿间溢出的液体打湿了道具，与早已沾染在上面的花液融合在了一起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>